


节日快乐

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua





	节日快乐

亚瑟在睡梦中感觉有东西压在自己的肚子上，迷迷糊糊醒来，看见小女儿Ariel正趴在他的肚皮上，手里揪着他的睡衣，睡得正香。  
亚瑟看了看床头的闹钟，摸摸Ariel毛茸茸的金发，轻手轻脚地把她放进被子里，自己起身去厨房做早餐。

冰箱上贴着两张便利贴，梅林的笔迹，分别写着在他出差的四天里亚瑟和Ariel的三餐食物列表。

亚瑟把麦片倒进一个红色喷火龙造型的碗里，加了牛奶。  
面包机“叮”的一声，亚瑟正煎好鸡蛋，摆在吐司上，用番茄酱画了个笑脸。

“Morning, prat.”软糯的童声从门口传来。  
“Morning, sweetie.” 

“爸比什么时候回来？” Ariel低着头把勺子戳进麦片里。  
“明天。”亚瑟走到Ariel的座椅身后，不熟练的抓起她的头发给她梳辫子。

“你不能再爬上我们的床睡觉了，梅林说了，你要学会自己一个人睡觉。”  
“我要睡你们的床。”  
“准确说，你要睡在梅林的怀里。”亚瑟努努嘴。  
“或者我的肚子上。”  
Ariel扭过头，甜腻一笑，“爹地，你不告诉爸比我睡过就好啦。”

Ariel有着和梅林相似的靛蓝眼睛，这让亚瑟完全无法无法拒绝她的请求。

“爹地，我们今天去哪里玩？”  
“。。。”噢，天啊，亚瑟完全忘了今天是儿童节，Ariel不用上幼儿园。  
“嗯。。。我想想。。。”  
Ariel放下手里的吐司，表情认真的转过身，“爹地，你忘了今天放假是吗。”  
噢，不，亚瑟对于这种认真的眼神，一向是什么都招了，梅林用过太多次，屡次不爽。

Ariel背过身，扎好的两个小辫无精打采。  
“爸比从来不会忘记过节。” Ariel 有点沮丧的说道。  
“Ariel。。。”亚瑟一时语塞，不知道该怎么回答。要是梅林在就好了。  
亚瑟坐上Ariel隔壁的凳子，摸摸她的头，“你有什么想去的地方吗？我们一起去。”  
Ariel低着头，过了半会才抬起头说，“我想爸比了。”  
亚瑟低头看着她，“我也是。”

父女两在阳光明媚的早晨，却完全提不起劲。

突然，他们听到有钥匙转动大门的声音，两人像猎犬一样，挺起身，竖起耳朵。  
经过一系列的叮铃哐啷的声响，一个声音出现在厨房门口。  
“儿童节快乐！”梅林顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发，衣衫皱巴巴的站在门边，眼神暖腻，唇边泛起一个大笑。  
“爸比！！！”Ariel开心地尖叫着，跳下座椅，飞扑进梅林的怀里。  
“嘿，甜心。”梅林单膝跪地，单手把小宝贝托抱在怀里，站起身，另一只手捏捏她的脸。

“爹地没告诉你我要回来吗？”梅林笑着说道。  
“没！有！” Ariel兴奋地抱着梅林脖子咯咯笑。  
“喔，那看来他想给你一个惊喜。”梅林说着看向亚瑟，朝他挤挤眼。  
亚瑟诧异得还没缓过神，深吸口气说“对，我想给你一个惊喜，才没告诉你。怎么样，我的戏演得不错吧。“  
梅林趁Ariel不注意，朝亚瑟表示了一个“你省省吧”的眼神。  
“所以，Ariel，我们现在要去迪士尼乐园，你回房间换好衣服，我们就出发。”  
“耶耶耶！” Ariel 愉悦得小脸通红。

梅林放下她，她快步跑出厨房。

梅林刚转过身，亚瑟就站在他身后。  
“你回来得挺及时啊。”亚瑟不露痕迹地把梅林围在灶台边。  
“我知道你肯定会忘了今天过节。”梅林挑眉，狡黠一笑。  
亚瑟的手抚上梅林腰测，“做夜班机赶回来的？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“Ariel天天叨叨你。”亚瑟吻上梅林耳边。  
“嗯哼。”  
“她很想你。”亚瑟的手伸进梅林的衬衣，按上微凉软滑的肌肤。  
“嗯。。。哼。”

“我也很想你。”亚瑟抵住梅林的额头。  
“我知道。”梅林笑着双手围上亚瑟颈后，吻上他。

儿童节快乐。

END 

PS：梗来自那几个动图，然后最近又看到好多人晒女儿，就想写亚梅带女儿！！！  
有些地方用了英文是因为实在是不知道那几句话怎么翻成中文才能表达那种情绪，就用的英文。

最后，各位儿童节快乐哟！


End file.
